


Hit and Run

by BillCipherTriangle, PrinceMewstar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cipher Twins (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - No Weirdmageddon, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Dipper Pines, Detective Dipper Pines, Drunk Dipper Pines, Eventual Smut, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Maybe.., Serial Killers, cereal.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherTriangle/pseuds/BillCipherTriangle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMewstar/pseuds/PrinceMewstar
Summary: The last thing paranormal detective Dipper Pines wanted was to work with someone else. When the mysterious Bill Cipher rolls into town, that all changes. As Bill's criminal past comes to light, Dipper struggles to discover the truth ... that madness can claim even the most unsuspecting souls.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hope this fandom isn't super dead because we're back with another Billdip fic. I've honestly missed writing as Bill so here we are. This is written RP style with my long-time friend PrinceMewstar. So it's got a double POV of back and forth between Dipper and Bill. We've already written a few chapters so I'll post when I can after I edit them. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_A new recruit?_ Dipper Pines frowned as he filed through the papers on his desk. According to his calendar, a mysterious man scheduled a meeting with him in his office this morning. _Ford doesn't hire random people. Who is—_

"Excuse me."

Dipper's head whipped up from the messy desk as he stared at the stranger in front of him. His heart pounded in his ears. The rustling papers must have masked the sound of the man entering.

Dipper opened his mouth, struggling to get words to work, his lips dry. "Haven't you heard of knocking? Geez! Don't scare me like that."

The man grinned. "Aww, but scaring people is so much fun!" he said. "Name's Bill! Aren't ya a cutie?" Bill laughed, stepping closer to get a better look at his Pine Tree.

This Dipper was a different version of the kid he used to terrorize in another dimension, older, and more muscular from years of hunting the supernatural.

Dipper had curly brown hair, a trim long overdue, which covered the stars that kissed his skin. Bill knew his birthmark was there, yet a pang of disappointment hit his chest when it wasn't in sight.

Pine Tree wore the most boring of clothes, drabby, plain with no style at all. Did he even care about his appearance?

"Nice to meet ya!" Bill winked and held out his hand in proper greeting.

Dipper lips pressed into a thin line as he stood there, eyeing the newcomer strangely. The tips of his ears and nose turned pink. _What's this guy's deal? He can't seriously like to scare people._

The man in front of him stood tall, at least five inches over Dipper, and had bright golden blond hair that partially covered one of his glowing amber eyes. Bill wore a yellow shirt with a black vest and a bow tie, along with sharp dress pants and dress shoes.

"Uh. Um." Dipper's brown gaze dropped to Bill's outstretched hand. He reluctantly took it, staring at the man's polished shoes. "I'm Dipper Pines."

"Oh, I know who you are." After all, Bill happened to be the same all-powerful demon. Sort of. "Whatcha looking at, kid?" he joked, the smirk never leaving his face. "Afraid my shoes gonna bite your ass off?"

Dipper's head snapped up. "N-nothing." He was somehow blushing even more — it was horrible. Awful. He just _had_ to make a fool of himself. _Great first impression; I bet I look like an idiot._ Before his hand could start clamming up, he pulled it as gently and quickly as he could out of the shake.

Grunkle Ford notified him yesterday that a new supernatural detective would be visiting and starting work with Dipper. Yet, the man in front of him wasn't what he was expecting. A weirdo who might not even have any experience. What was his uncle thinking?

Dipper cleared his throat, mentally preparing himself to start over. Thankfully his voice came out steady. "You've certainly got quite a tongue for being in this line of work."

The blush dusting Pine Tree's cheeks just made him more adorable, and Bill held in his laughter at how funny he looked. "Yep! Fucking sailor's tongue from being a pirate in a few dimensions. Ya better get used to it now, kid."

His comment made little sense, but since when did he care about that.

"Anyway, the paranormal is my shit, man," Bill said. "I'm probably better than you at hunting ghosts and solving mysteries." Bill cheated at the game. Being a demon meant he could easily sense other creatures and get rid of them.

Dipper dramatically raised a brow. Was flabbergasted the right word? He shook his head in disbelief. The more he talked with this man, the more he swore he'd been planted into some nightmare that was stuck on loop. "Yeah. Sure." Distantly, he wondered if Bill was insane. Or if his great uncles were insane for hiring him. Probably both.

Bill shrugged. He didn't care if the kid believed him or not. "I began investigating lower level ghosts and demons a few years ago, a rather trivial job for someone like me. Most of 'em fear me, so hang with me, kid, and you'll be safe!" He wrapped an arm around Dipper's shoulder with a creepy grin.

Dipper shoved his arm off, indignation rising in his chest. _What is he DOING? God, really!_ He took three giant steps back. "Hold on, man! Look. I don't know what you're talking about, but if you're going to work with me, you can't touch me. At all. _Please_."

Bill rolled his eyes but didn't make another move to touch him again, even though the temptation itched at his fingers. He loved to see him squirming under his fingertips. "Alright, whatever you say, kid. But you'll have to get used to me in one way or another, Pine Tree."

"Pine Tree?" Dipper paused for a moment, remembering the symbol on his hat. _Pine Tree. Of course._ It was a disrespectful nickname, but at this point, he should have expected that from Bill. He was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Your last name is Pines. Figured I could call ya that, especially since Gravity Falls has a lot of pine trees." Bill's eyes lit up as he thought of something. "But you'll be my favorite Pine Tree."

Bill winked and flicked Dipper's hat up, brushing his hair at the same time to get a look at the stars. Guess he couldn't help himself.

Bill admired the mark, eyes softer than usual, but he couldn't let him know the truth, so he settled for a different comment. "Ah, the Big Dipper! That makes so much sense."

"Would you quit it!" Dipper tugged his cap back down. He slapped Bill's hand away, the flush on his cheeks reddened tenfold. He _hated_ it when people looked at his birthmark. And worse of all, he _hated_ it when people treated him like they owned him. If he didn't think he would lose in a fight, Dipper would have punched Bill right then and there. "Why are you even here?"

"Good question. Why are we all here? I'd like to think existence is pointless, and we're all trapped here by powerful gods," Bill said with a shrug. Dipper wouldn't understand how true that statement was for Bill. "But! We do have a mission. Apparently, there's been a string of haunted murders. Fordsy thinks you and I should work together."

At this, Dipper's disposition relaxed, seriousness returning. A sharp spark of interest flared in his eyes and carried into his tone, a student eager to prove himself. Even if Bill was annoying, insufferable, and wouldn't ever shut up, he wanted to prove himself to his uncle. "Do you have the records on it? Or are we working from rumors alone?"

"Records. Ford probably has them. I was hoping they'd be here," Bill said, eyes looking around for Ford or his belongings. He landed upon nothing of use and inwardly cursed. He'd eventually need to find a way to get him out of this dimension; if anyone had it, Sixer would.

"Ford Pines doesn't keep his records here," Dipper said, realizing the mess that was the small office they were standing in. "I'm not supposed to go bother him for the rest of the night."

Essentially, Dipper rented out this room to feel more professional since there wasn't actually an office of his own in the main complex. A year ago, his uncle felt he was ready to run a second small station. Although he happened to still be an apprentice detective, Dipper began taking job requests. Which meant he slept there most of the time and didn't do much else.

Bill's gaze swept across the tiny room, the papers, the cans of energy drinks, and coffee mugs all strewn about. The small couch covered in pillows and a messy blanket. "You stay here all the time? Ha! Kid, you could have just asked. Come to my hotel room. Even a hotel room is much bigger than this pile of junk."

Bill clicked his tongue, shaking his head. Pine Tree never changed.

"Also," Bill tacked on, "we'll annoy Ford whenever we fucking want. So let's go get those case files!"

Now that … might not have been the _wisest_ choice of words, but Dipper had to admit it was funny to see someone besides Grunkle Stan willing to bother Ford. Not even Mabel did that. He cracked a smile at the thought.

"You should have asked for them when you got the job," Dipper said, deciding to ignore the former comment about his housing.

The kid had a point. He probably should have asked for the files before he got to the office. Bill had been too excited at the thought of annoying Pine Tree that he forgot to ask Ford for the dumb paperwork. "Oh well. The past is in the past. Now, we should get—"

"Hold up. I should probably have asked you sooner, but … do you have any identification with you?"

Bill tilted his head. Why would he need to check that? He supposed it didn't matter, as he did, in fact, have 'human documents' or whatever. "Yeah, of course." Bill reached into his pocket and pulled an ID out of a leather wallet. He handed the card to Dipper. "Not sure why you need this, but here ya go!"

The card was a California driving license for someone named William M. Cipher. The picture of the blond was winking with a bright grin. The birthday read March 26. Eighteen years old.

"You're _eighteen_?" _Come again?_ If he wasn't already embarrassed by how he'd acted before, Dipper would have looked him up and down. He handed the ID back to Bill. "Sorry, I don't believe you. I'd have heard something about a prodigy in the field."

"Ya sure about that?" Bill said, rolling his eyes.

Technically the demon was way older than the card claimed, but this form wasn't. _Forced to live here as a human has been the worst eighteen years of my immortal life. Stupid fucking punishment._ He placed the card back in his wallet.

"I'm the best! Plus, it doesn't matter. Ford hired me. You're stuck with me, Pine Tree. Whether ya like it or not!"

"Sure," Dipper grumbled, crossing his arms defiantly. "He might fire you if you go bother him right now."

"Wanna bet? He needs my skills, kid." Bill grinned, moving towards the door. "I can even rival the top dog, Ford himself!" He puffed his chest in pride, chin held high. _Ha! Take that Sixer._

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Despite his protests, Dipper walked over to the couch to the side to grab his coat. He pushed past Bill before the blond had a chance to take the lead. "Come on."

"Perfect! So we're going to annoy the old man after all," Bill said, following rather closely. "Look at ya, Pine Tree, not as fearful of his wrath as I thought."

"Tell me that you at least went to see him before visiting me," Dipper deadpanned. He continued down the sidewalk without looking back.

The inhabitants of Gravity Falls continued on their daily nightlife: quiet people going into shops and the occasional snow-topped car. The Mystery Shack wasn't much farther.

"Weeellll, I didn't actually see him. I called on the phone. Does that count?" Bill wondered aloud before shrugging. Not that it mattered. "Technically, _I_ saw him through the All-Seeing Eye!" He grinned widely, making a triangle with his fingers over his right eye. His famous symbol. A rush of power and excitement flowed through him, only to be quelled by the fact that he could only use a _fraction_ of what he used to have.

 _The All-Seeing Eye._ Dipper shivered at those words, a wave of deja vu hit his gut, yet he couldn't place why. Something about Bill rubbed him the wrong way. His thoughts spun, feet on autopilot. Soon enough, they entered the forest.

Bill seemed to know his way through the forest, hands in his pockets as he whistled a soft tune. The Gravity Falls forests differed very little from dimension to dimension, so he couldn't get lost. Nor was he afraid of any of the monsters and creatures that dwelled deep within the trees.

The center of detective work was, in fact, just a log cabin with fancy lighting and too many spiderwebs. They saw it resting at the crest of a hill, a small dirt path leading to the door. _I seriously hope he isn't some weirdo who'll hurt me now that we're alone._ Dipper's nerves spiked the whole walk towards the Shack.

"Y-yeah so … if you want to talk to him, he's in there," Dipper said.

"Alright!" Bill skipped up the cabin's steps without a care in the world. Yet Bill paused before entering, his heart rate spiking and stomach dropping with dread. Ford would kill him … No. That wasn't possible. Not this version.

He didn't think this Ford would recognize him. He pushed down any remaining feelings, maintaining his casual grin as he walked inside.

An older man sat with his back turned, smacking on popcorn while loud grunting noises from a wrestling match played on the lobby's TV. His unshaven face was grouchy when he whipped around to stare at them.

Bill met the old man's gaze, but this wasn't Ford. No, not based on his TV and snacking habits. He didn't seem like the nerdy old man in the other dimension. This had to be Stanley. The other twin.

Dipper cleared his throat, acutely aware of how strange it was for him to bring a guy like Bill to his own _house_ with his _family_ , looking five-million times more nervous than he had to be. _Well, as long as Bill doesn't do anything stupid, I should be —_

"Yellow! You ain't the old man I'm looking for." Bill waved at Stan, grinning widely as he stepped forward. He stuck a gloved hand into the popcorn, stealing some, despite Stan's protests. "Oh well, I'm here with Dipper. We're partners!" Bill winked at his Pine Tree. He casually snacked on the buttery and over-salted food.

Forsaking his lost popcorn, Stan's expression became grave. "I knew it."

"N-no, you do not! Wrong idea!" Dipper dismissed, blushing furiously. He pointed at the older man and then back to Bill desperately, waving his noodle arms around. "He just popped up at my office looking for Ford, so — so well, yeah, well he … we need papers." _Brain, just say words! English, please._

" _Papers_. Mhm." Stan smiled knowingly, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Files! For the case! Oh my _god_ , _please_ don't be like this now." Dipper covered his entire face with his hands. When was he going to wake up?

Bill caught on rather quickly to their little exchange and decided to join in on the fun. He slid over towards Dipper, purposefully getting close to him, a teasing hand on his waist. "Don't you mean files of those naughty videos you were going to show me?" His voice low, a whisper in the other's ear.

Dipper jerked away, beyond mortified. "G-gah, quit it!" The worst part was that Dipper did have some videos in mind — but Bill definitely didn't need to know that.

Bill stepped back before Dipper could punch him. "He's gay, alright," he said, facing Stan. "A little flirting, and he's fallen for me. Plus, no girlfriend at this age. Tsk." He shook his head.

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!" Dipper screamed into his hands one final time, glancing up only to seal his fate in mortification when he saw the huge, evil grin on Stan's face. _And how did he know I don't have a girlfriend? I totally could have a girlfriend if I wasn't so busy!_ He was lying to himself. He refused to admit the truth.

"Well, have at it, kids," Stan said heartily. "Might make for something decent to watch."

With the worst timing ever, the wrestling men on the screen started up their huffy groaning again. Bill's comment replayed in his head in a torturous loop, and Dipper did _not_ want to think about those videos right now. He instead sprinted up the staircase, placing as much distance between them as possible.

"Well, if I have your permission…" Bill's evil grin spread, but he wasn't going to do anything but tease and joke. Even from upstairs, Bill's laughter carried as he followed after him. _I should tease him more often. That was fun!_

"I can't _believe_ you," Dipper huffed as soon as they were out of earshot … which wasn't much considering Stan was old and had the television blaring. "You're just as bad as him. No, worse. You're evil," he said, glaring at the blond.

"Oh no, whatever will I do about being the bad guy," Bill said, feigning a hurt look and pursing his lip. He laughed, the expression falling as he grinned. "Look, at least I'm not lying. _You're_ the one getting all nervous and embarrassed about it."

"I am _not_ gay. I will say it as many times as I have to. I. Am. Not—"

"Dipper!" Ford's voice cut him off. Of _course_ he heard everything. The male was standing in full detective regalia, meeting them in the hall going towards his forensics lab. "I see you've brought someone special with you."

"Yep! Name's Bill, nice to finally meet ya, Stanford Pines," Bill greeted.

"Can I check your ID?" Ford's eyes narrowed slightly behind his glasses.

Bill raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. He pulled out the card once again. "Ya Pines sure are alike."

He handed his ID to Ford, shifting on his feet. He had nothing to worry about, right? This alternate of Sixer had no clue who he really was.

Ford scrutinized the card, turning it over in his fingers, and hummed for dramatic effect. He tapped the name twice. He pulled out a vial of unidentified powder from his pocket, sprinkled it over the card's surface, and brushed it off afterwards.

"Looks like you've got some skill, Cipher," Ford said, glancing up to meet his gaze. "I haven't seen a counterfeit ID this well-made in ages."

"Yeah, and I haven't seen a bottle of salt so scientific," Bill countered, his eyes meeting Ford's. His ID was real. The demon had passed his driving test on his best behavior. Otherwise, he would have been arrested right there and then.

Plus, it was hard to trick him. Even the slightest bit of concentration and he could see with his left eye the real contents of the vial.

"It's a real ID," Bill said. "Yes, I have a weird name."

Ford burst into laughter the same moment that Dipper choked back a retort. _No one_ had figured out one of Ford's pranks that quickly, not even Stan.

"O-oh, my!" Ford said, wiping away tears with his free hand. He gave Bill back his ID. "See, when I spoke with you earlier, I had a sense you had it in you. Dipper, this man right here will do great things in time."

Dipper was still in a state of shock, staring at them in disbelief. He couldn't believe that some _random_ guy he'd just met had figured that out instantly.

"Thanks! I can recognize salt anywhere. Any true supernatural hunter would." Bill slipped his card back in his wallet, chest puffing with pride at the compliment. _Of course I'll do great things. I'm the destroyer of worlds after all!_ The blond winked at Dipper. "What did I tell ya, kid. I've got talent!"

"Yeah … I … see that," Dipper said. A twinge of jealousy made his stomach clench. Why did he have to show off? _Why can't I get praise from Ford?_ After all, he was still an apprentice despite his hard work and dedication.

"I imagine you two are here for the records?"

"Yep! I'm curious about our first mission together as official partners," Bill said, bouncing on his feet. Finally, a chance to have some fun! _And maybe get a few power-ups._

"Let me go get them. You can wait downstairs until I'm back."

"I'd rather wait here," Dipper said awkwardly. Ford just smiled, disappearing into another hall.

Despite the urge to explore the Shack, Bill kept his feet planted as Ford walked away. He focused his attention on the kid in front of him. "Nervous, Pine Tree?" he asked. "Or just unhappy to work with me?"

"A little bit of both," Dipper admitted. Why he was stuck with the obnoxious blond was beyond him.

Bill guessed as much; the kid had been scowling for the past few minutes. Conversation aside from random remarks wasn't Bill's strength, so he zipped his lips. He let his feet wander, eyes scanning the hallway.

Bill's favorite part about traversing the multiverse was noticing the similarities and differences between each one. He marked each difference into his memory and added them to the amount his All-Seeing Eye could see. Bill hummed to himself.

 _I bet if I told him to stop snooping, he'd do it more._ Dipper followed reluctantly. He'd rather not say anything that would cause him to cause even more damage. "So … um, if you're a hot-shot like you say you are, why is it that you came here to work with us?"

Bill lifted his head, spinning on his heels. He faced Dipper. "For fun, duh! I love the adventure. I heard about your uncle from someone in my hometown, and how good he is at solving murders and investigating the paranormal." A lie, but his sapling didn't need to know the truth. _I want to leave this dimension, and your uncle is my best bet._ Well, and he always felt a pull to Gravity Falls, no matter which version.

"Where are you from?" Dipper inquired further, crossing his arms.

He hesitated, for once unsure how to answer. The truth wouldn't make sense to Dipper, yet he wouldn't be lying if he gave a more realistic answer. " _A different form, a different time."_ The familiar voice echoed in Bill's head before he spoke.

"Chicago."

Dipper blinked, surprised. "Ah. That's a long ways away. You must have really wanted to be here." He felt just a tiny bit guilty for being so unfriendly before. To think that he'd traveled across the country to be in an unknown town in Oregon just to see the supernatural.

Bill's gazed fixed upon a random picture on the wall. "I guess." He never felt like he belonged anywhere. Gravity Falls was the only place he called home. "I ran away a lot. So I've spent time in other cities like San Fran and Portland."

"Sounds rough," Dipper said, his tone softer. Pity rose in his chest, seeing the far away, detached look in Bill's expression.

Before they could speak any longer, and before Bill could find the remnants of Dipper's childhood room in the attic, Ford returned with a small stack of papers. "I have everything here. From the first sightings to … well, that's really about all. The rest are accounts about the area and the folk stories surrounding it."

Bill snatched the papers from him with a smile. "Perfect! This sure will come in handy."

Bill welcomed the interruption. He'd revealed way more than he wanted to. _Why did it slip out?_ Normally he kept a stronger lock on his past, but something about Pine Tree…

"Feel free to keep me updated on progress, even if I'm off duty," Ford said.

"Alright! Sound's good." Another chance to annoy Sixer and poke through his things. "We'll solve the case. Right, Pine Tree?" Bill nudged him with his arm.

"Right …"

"That's the spirit!" And with that, Ford waved goodbye. He disappeared into another room.

Dipper started towards the stairs, holding one hand out to Bill, gesturing for the documents. The sooner they finished, the less time he had to spend with him. "Can I see those?"

Bill's evil grin appeared on his lips as he held the papers above his head, dangling them like a prize. "You want these? Try and catch me." He raced down the stairs.

Irritated, Dipper followed at a run, slamming the door behind him and ignoring Grunkle's Stan's passing laughter.

"Hey, seriously, let me see those! We don't have time for your silly, annoying games! Give them to me," Dipper said, about ready to tackle Bill. His shoulders shook in anger, eyes glaring holes into the other's perfectly golden tan skin.

"You're no fun, Pine Tree." Bill sighed, handing him the papers. He'd skimmed them, but there was nothing of interest. No creature or clue he needed.

The triumphant _hmph!_ Dipper made in response was somewhat worth it. It was adorable.

"Ahh, okay. Okaaayyy …" Dipper said, skimming through the sections. "There's … a lot less here than I thought there would be. We could be searching for clues for months with this kind of a lead …" Dipper took a left, making for his office.

Bill stopped a few paces behind him. He wanted to get started on the case, but the sun's rays had turned dark orange and red. And Dipper seemed to be heading back to his run-down little hovel. There was no way he was going to stay in that cramped office helping him all night. "Pine Tree!"

"What?" Dipper had been so busy thinking he hadn't realized that the blond had stopped, and they were now standing a few meters apart.

"I'll meet you tomorrow. It's getting late. Don't stay up all night, dear," Bill teased with a wave. "Maybe you could come over to my place and study sometime."

Heat returned to Dipper's cheeks. Suddenly, he was glad for the distance between them. "Uh, I don't think so," Dipper said, shaking his head. "See you later, Bill."

And then Dipper vanished into the dark forest, mumbling to himself the whole way back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had a hard time editing due to online classes killing me. I also got caught up with an original work. However, here's the next chapter!

When Dipper awoke the next morning, drowsy and disoriented, he frowned. _Had that been a dream?_ He sat up, gazing around the room. He saw the files sitting on the desk, the coat on the floor, and the shadow crossing the window outside.

It was too good to hope for. Definitely not a dream. A nightmare.

Dipper found himself checking for Bill the second he cleaned up (thankfully, the office did have a bathroom). Since he hadn't shown up yet, he spent a half-hour reviewing the nearly non-existent information they'd received from Ford.

Bill didn't show his face until later in the morning, opening the door without knocking. "Hiya, Pine Tree! Good morning. Find anything we can work with?"

"I thought we did, but it turned out to only be a coffee stain in the shape of words," Dipper said, holding up the sheet for Bill to see. There was indeed a coffee stain saying _vdg wwudqjh vdv hhuh_. "I thought a ghost left a code, but I can't make sense of it."

Bill's golden eyes landed on the stain. The letters floated off the paper, and he rearranged them in his head. "Well, it could be _Tad Strange was here_. That's the closest I got," Bill said. "Or _Sad Triangle has been_. I think the first makes the most sense." Considering he knew millions of languages and codes, this one seemed to be wrong, like whoever wrote it couldn't spell.

"Who's Tad Strange?" Dipper asked, scrutinizing the stain again with renewed interest. How did Bill do that? He'd only seen it for a second when Dipper had been working on it all morning. "Can triangles even _be_ sad? What does that _mean_?"

_It depends on the dimension, kid._ A human, a demon, a ghost. Anyone could be an alternate of Tad, and Bill couldn't pinpoint it yet with this shitty code. A sad triangle? That was easier for him. _I hope my twin isn't in trouble after I left him by himself…_ "I don't know, Pine Tree. Honestly, the code is wrong anyway. It doesn't make sense."

"I thought it was a three-step Caesar Cipher, but yeah, it doesn't make sense. This ghost needs to learn how to spell," Dipper said. "Do you think it could do with the case?"

"Maybe? We should be sure if we're working with a ghost or something else first."

"I thought _you_ were the one who's good at that sort of thing."

"I am, but you snatched the files before I could really search them!" Bill argued, crossing his arms. "You impatient little kid."

" _Kid_? What! Come on, man… I'm… definitely older than you." In hindsight, Dipper couldn't remember Bill's birthday, but he was pretty sure Bill just turned eighteen, whereas Dipper had been eighteen since the end of summer.

Bill rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you. Doesn't March beat August?" In terms of the months, that was true; however, if Pine Tree was born in August the year before…

"I'm nineteen this August, so…" Dipper handed Bill the papers.

_Dammit._ Bill pouted. He thought he'd be older in this dimension. _Stupid Axolotl. He just_ had _to make me younger than Pine Tree._ He sighed, not that it was a big issue. Bill was older in his true form anyway.

Bill shuffled through the papers, searching for anything he could use to get a lead on the case. "If it was a ghost, they won't be able to murder without a vessel. Ghosts need a lot of energy to communicate or create a form, but to harm others, they'd need someone to possess or strong magic."

"Oh. Well… that sounds possible, at least," Dipper said. "It might be a trap. That could be why there's so little info."

"Perhaps. But… Oh shit! You don't have an anti-possession symbol on you… Maybe it is a trap," Bill said, looking up at him.

Dipper paled. He hadn't actually expected to be right. "Anti-possession symbol?" He'd been on jobs before where ghosts were involved… but he didn't remember any kind of symbol being involved. Except maybe a cross, but Ford said they didn't work after all.

"Huh, maybe Ford didn't teach you as much as I thought," Bill mused.

How could Sixer, one of the smartest men in the multiverse, not have told Dipper about proper runes? _I suppose it's up to me then._

"Anti-possession symbols are used more frequently for demons, but ghosts as well," Bill explained. "Basically it's a magic rune that protects you from being possessed. It's more powerful as a tattoo, but just having the symbol with you is helpful."

Dipper watched Bill draw it on a scrap paper lying on the desk. The symbol looked surprisingly familiar. "Isn't that just an upside-down pentagram?"

"Yep! All ghosts are connected to hell, which is why it holds so much power." Bill chuckled. "I'm surprised old Fordsy never told you." He dug through a small backpack he'd brought. He pulled out a silver necklace with the symbol. "Here, you can wear that."

Dipper took the pendant in his hands, eyes wide. "Wow. Thank you. This looks… special," he breathed, ogling the craftsmanship for a moment before pulling the chain around his neck.

_It's not that special, Pine Tree._ Bill kept that to himself, knowing full well it was simply a merch item from another dimension.

Dipper fought with the clasp from behind for a while, finally bringing it to the front and trying again. His face flushed when he failed for the second time, fully aware of Bill's burning gaze as he struggled. _Dang it, Mabel was always better at these things…_

Bill rolled his eyes, stepping forward and connecting the clasp for him.

Dipper blushed, refusing to look at him. "Um… how much do you want for it?" He could pay him back, not wanting to be in debt to someone he barely knew.

"Nothing," Bill said, waving his hand. He had more money than he knew what to do with. "It's yours to keep." He rolled up his sleeve, showing the same mark tattooed on his shoulder. "Besides, I have it right here."

Different runes ran across Bill's wrists and up his forearms, most of them for magic or protection. He also had a few fun tattoos, including a compass rose next to an anchor. "I'm more protected than you are."

_That… is pretty cool._ Dipper couldn't help but stare a bit too long. He didn't have any tattoos of his own, but he was mesmerized by the amount of detail and story each marking could tell. "Thanks. Oh and… would you like to grab a bite before we head out?"

As if on cue, Bill's stomach growled. He could use the extra energy before a mission. "Sure! It's a date, Pine Tree!" He winked with a mischievous grin.

" _Not_ a date. This is a _professional_ brunch-break," he retorted, walking out the door.

"Definitely a date, darling~" Bill flirted, following him out the door. He laughed, shaking his head. "Honestly you should stop denying yourself the fun you'd have dating me!"

Against his wishes, unwelcome butterflies appeared in Dipper's stomach. Damn Bill's smooth charm. He hated it. Stan's taunts were beginning to echo in Dipper's mind. _No, you are NOT GAY, Dipper. CALM DOWN, PLEASE._

Dipper managed to make it halfway down the block before his serious expression started slipping.

Ever perceptive Bill noticed his change in behavior and guessed exactly what he was thinking about. He smirked and wrapped an arm around the kid's shoulder. "Struggling to fake it around me? I'm just that hot, aren't I? You can't ignore these feelings. Come on, Pine Tree, relax a little."

No _way_ was he going to relax with Bill's warm, strong arm wrapped around his shoulders — Dipper fought off the panic. His cheeks and shoulders burned with the touch. This feeling of someone supporting him, protecting him, was nice. He hadn't been held like that… in… he couldn't remember.

"I — w-well, yeah. Okay…" Dipper forced himself to keep walking. _Do not lean into it. Do not, Dipper_.

Fortunately for Dipper, Bill pulled away as they arrived at the diner. Pine Tree hadn't immediately thrown him off. He was making progress with the kid. "Here we are!" Greasy's Diner, a common stop for grub around here. Even he knew that.

"Aww, Dipper, you're back!" Lazy Susan, the strange waitress with a lazy eye, greeted them at the door. She noticed Bill. "And you brought a _cutie_."

"Oh gosh," Dipper said at a whisper, glad to have some space… but missing Bill a little too. _No, I do not._ "Nice to see you too, Lazy Susan." He forced a polite smile.

"You'll have a table for two?" She pretended not to hear him, "winking". Dipper distantly wondered why he kept coming back here.

Then the aroma of pancakes and coffee filled the air. Yes. That was why. _The pancakes._

"I'd prefer hot over cute, but thanks, ma'am!" If Bill had his top hat on, he would have tipped it for her. "And yes, we'll take a table for two. Isn't that right, darling."

Dipper ignored him. They sat at a booth in the back, one side of the table sticky with syrup that hadn't been cleaned off properly. Dipper just put a napkin on top of it while they ordered.

"You've been here before?" Dipper asked.

"Yep! Not too often. Like twice," Bill said. He shifted in his seat, mindlessly messing with the small salt and pepper shakers on the table. "I'm pretty new here. Plus, my real place I stay in is in Portland so yea… just visiting here, really."

"Portland? That's my hometown."

"Aye! My apartment is there." Bill grinned. "You're free to visit anytime! It's not that long of a drive."

"Uhm. I'm pretty sure it _would_ take that long," Dipper said just as the food came. He eyed Bill suspiciously, wondering why he'd say that about a two-hour trip. _I can't let my guard down. Even if Ford trusts him, he's definitely got something up his sleeve._

Dipper picked at his pancakes, pouring a generous amount of syrup over them after a few bites. He was still troubling over what Bill said, frowning and staring down at his plate.

_Really, kid. Don't think too much into it._ Bill rolled his eyes. Dipper always seemed to fixate on the wrong things anyway. It wasn't a big deal for Bill to jump through space-time, but he supposed it would be for a human. _Eh, whatever._

"Ah, human food! Let me eat it like a person!" Bill grabbed his plate. It wasn't his exact line, but he loved saying it anyway.

Dipper watched incredulously as Bill ate… relatively normally. _Okaayy?_ He got the vague feeling that the blond was an attention hog. He was definitely way more extroverted than Dipper could ever hope to be.

Bill said random weird shit all the time. His style consisted of anything insane and dark. Pine Tree would just have to get used to it.

Once he finished his food, Bill waved Lazy Susan over. "Hiya, can I get a second serving of these pancakes?" Bill asked.

"Absolutely!" She refilled their cups, giving Dipper some orange juice like he asked. A few moments after she left, she returned with another heaping stack of flapjacks.

"Woah," Dipper breathed. "How are you going to be able to work today?" He stared at Bill, wondering if he had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"Huh?" Bill glanced at him with a shrug. A demon in a human body required more energy than normal, which unfortunately had to come from food and sleep. Bill always hated sleep, so he'd overeat to compensate. So the blond simply dug into his stack of pancakes and kept eating.

Dipper let that line of questioning slide until they finished the meal. He pulled a small stack of dollar bills from his satchel, ready to pay. He probably had enough money on him. Although with as much as Bill had ordered, Dipper wasn't so sure.

But Bill stopped him, waving his hand. "Nah, keep your money, kid." He pulled a crisp twenty from his wallet and left it on the table. "There!" He winked, smoothly sliding out of the booth.

Paying for the meal wasn't an issue for Bill, who didn't care about money. He had cult followings that buried piles and chests of gold in every dimension for him. He had more cash than he knew what to do with. Plus, some sacrificed it to him, in which case, the money would appear in his wallet.

"Er…" Dipper was taken by surprise, though he couldn't help but feel grateful for the gesture. He settled with putting his own money back where it was in his bag and smiling at Bill.

And with their meal finished and paid for, they left together to their first mission.

"First mission! You excited, kid?" Bill grinned at him, walking backward.

"I can barely feel my feet." It was the cold, as well as the fact that Dipper wasn't sure how much longer he would live if it happened to be something other than a ghost's trap after all.

"Relax, kid." Bill seemed calm, perhaps even happy to be on a mission. "You're protected. Not just by the necklace, but by me."

x-x-x-x

As it turned out, Bill hadn't been lying about being an expert in the paranormal, not to mention efficient at solving cases at record-breaking speed. They'd finished three cases in one week. Ford was so impressed that he gave them another to solve, but it seemed they were bound to get distracted on this one.

On the way to the next paranormal site, Bill's phone blasted a song. " _They call you crybaby, but you don't fucking care!"_ He frowned. Why would Will be calling during the workday? His brother tended to text anyway. Something was off. "Hey?"

Bill froze, his grip on his phone tightening. His face drained of color. "You're in trouble? Where?" Bill paused. "Dammit, I knew I should have taken care of them," he muttered. "Alright, I'm on my way. Yes, I'll bring the money."

Bill gripped Dipper's wrist, tugging him back to his parked car.

"Money? What? Who was that?" Dipper said, flexing his fingers where Bill was tugging him a bit harshly. "Where are we going?" And why did Dipper have to go with him? They were supposed to be solving another case.

"My twin, Will. He's been kidnapped. By a group of people who don't like me," Bill said. They hated him. Some gang back in Portland that wasn't happy with his betrayal. "We're going to Portland."

"Woah woah, hold it!" Dipper protested, dragging his feet to force them to a stop. Well, as much as he could. Bill was much stronger than him. "We can't just go running off like this! We should let Ford know. Or the police."

"Absolutely not. The police are off-limits; they can't do shit." He paused. "Except for maybe killing innocent people," Bill muttered under his breath. That didn't matter right now. "He'll die if we get anyone else involved. Don't ya know how these things work, kid? Haven't you read enough novels by now?"

"Well, for your information, I don't _get into these kinds of situations_!" Dipper barked back. "And books _don't_ translate to real life!" Dipper felt his nerves going haywire. There was no guarantee that Bill would even be able to drive in this state of mind. The one experience where Dipper got into a car with him was the last he ever hoped to have.

Bill was only a safe driver when he had to be, and now wasn't the time for it. "Then let me handle it! Just don't go calling Ford or the cops or I'll throw your phone on the ground." He glared at Dipper.

"H-hey, why are you dragging me into this? This isn't _my_ mess, Bill."

That was true. Bill stopped in his tracks. "Fine. You don't have to." He let go of his arm, turning his gaze away. "But I could really use you for support and backup in case anything happens." Maybe he'd let Dipper call someone else for backup if things got out of control. It's not like the kid could fight or shoot a gun.

" _Support_?" Dipper repeated. He couldn't believe it. "Since when were you the guy who asks for support? For all I know, you're going to use me for an exchange hostage." Knowing Bill, that was entirely possible. He'd leave him to be eaten by the sharks and laugh.

"I'm not going to do that!" Bill snapped. This wasn't the time to argue with a kid anyway. "Whatever, leave me alone then," he muttered darkly, stepping towards his car to open the door.

Guilt started building in Dipper's chest. He hadn't meant for Bill to go alone! He couldn't think straight, and his mind was spinning with the millions of reasons that going with him would be a terrible idea. He could die. Bill could die. Or worse, they could both be kidnapped and tortured. Or — _Stop, Dipper! Just STOP THINKING!_

He'd said the wrong thing, hadn't he?

_This might be the stupidest thing I'll ever do._ "Hey, Bill!" he yelled. "I didn't say I _wouldn't_ go with you."

Bill gazed back at him for a moment, pausing before waving him over. "Then what are you waiting for, Pine Tree? Catch up!"

_You're going to DIE, Dipper._ So what? If Dipper didn't go with him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself anyway. He pounded after him.

Bill wouldn't let Dipper die. That wasn't his intention. If he'd wanted to kill the kid, it certainly wouldn't be like this. Too boring and not by his hands. Not to mention that he'd grown sorta fond of the kid while working together with him.

"Get in. Hurry." The blond seemed to be really worried about this situation, though he was trying to stay calm.

Dipper hopped in shotgun, debating whether or not to offer to drive. _Actually, yeah, I should._ Bill wouldn't be able to safely drive right now, and Dipper didn't trust him. "You sure you don't want me to take the wheel?"

"No. Sorry kid, but we've gotta go fast. And by fast, I mean it."

Bill drove to the highway, where he knew he could use his real plan to get there quickly… Even if Dipper was surprised or scared, he didn't have time to mess around. _Guess my secret gets blown today. It was only a matter of time, anyway._

"No more than ten over the speed limit," Dipper warned. "Or else I really _will_ tell the police when they pull you over."

Bill laughed. The kid had no idea what was really up his sleeve. "Yeah, sure."

Once on the highway, Bill picked up speed. The speedometer reached 66.6 and that's where he stayed.

"Alright kid, you'll want to hold my hand." Bill reached for his hand, taking a deep breath as he prepared. He knew this would exhaust him, perhaps make him nearly pass out if he wasn't careful. "This might make you pretty dizzy," Bill warned.

The car jerked and a bright flash of light streaked in the window. And then the freeway returned to normal, but the signs and surroundings were different. They were in Portland.

In less than five seconds.

Dipper's jaw dropped to the floor. "You killed me. I'm dead. We're dead now." True to Bill's statement, his head spun, but he was sure that was because he'd killed him.

"No," Bill murmured, his voice strained as he struggled to keep his eyes open and drive properly. He got off the exit and headed for the meet-up place. "You're alive. Ever seen Back to the Future?"

"Don't you mean Forward to the Past'?" Dipper mumbled. He was so disoriented that anything could have happened and he wouldn't doubt it at this point.

_Right, not in Dimension Prime._ Bill managed a chuckle as his energy slowly started to return. "Eh, either way, I just teleported us at the speed of light. That's all."

Dipper strangled the sides of his seat, glancing worriedly at Bill. " _How_ did you do that?" By all accounts it seemed impossible, and yet the buildings and streets passing by were familiar. _Is this what he meant the other day by "it's not a long drive"?_

"Questions later. We're here." Bill pulled into an empty parking lot. He stopped the car and got out, his legs a bit wobbly after the stunt he'd pulled.

Just beyond the parking lot was an abandoned warehouse covered in spray-painted graffiti and dust. A perfect spot for something shady to go down such as a kidnapping or murder.

Dipper, gathering his composure, eyed his surroundings before getting out of the car. _An abandoned warehouse. Is this a trap?_ "So…" he started, "are you sure I shouldn't wait here? And… see how it goes?"

Bill's eyes flicked between Dipper and the car before he nodded. "Yeah, you should. Stay in the car." He opened the glove box, handing Dipper the spare gun he kept there. "Protect yourself if anyone gets too close." Not that Dipper would shoot anyone. He was too much of a nervous wimp to even aim correctly, much less know how to use a gun.

"What about you? I can't leave you here if something happens." Dipper felt a slight pain in his gut. If Bill died when he was supposed to be helping him, what would he do? What would he tell Ford? He'd likely blame himself for the death of his friend. Wait. _Were_ they friends?

Bill placed a hand on his shoulder. He could tell the kid was nervous and overthinking various scenarios. "Relax, Pine Tree. I'll be fine. Let's say my brother and I have some… supernatural abilities."

Dipper slowly took the gun, his hands shaking. He slouched low in his seat to hide from… no one. At least right now. "Okay? Cool. Uh. Be safe?" he offered.

"Promise, kid." Bill grinned at him, shutting the car door.

Bill stepped into the warehouse, holding the bag of "cash". He felt the burning gazes of the people he'd pissed off hiding in the shadows, their guns pointed straight at him.

Sitting in the center, a clear trap, was a smaller framed man with bright blue hair that matched his fearful eyes. Small freckles dotted his cheeks and nose, which had been slightly covered in a mixture of dust and dried blood. "H-help me," Will whimpered as soon as he'd spotted Bill.

"I'm here," Bill said, voice as calm and steady as he could keep it. He started walking forward, but before he could even make it close, the men slowly moved out of the shadows.

These guys were a smaller Portland gang that he'd only been affiliated with for a short time before coming across his real teammates. They were pissed at him for leaving and betraying them. Bill remembered he'd killed a good chunk of them, as their numbers were surprisingly low.

"The rate's gonna be triple. Can you pay up?" said the first man, a wild-looking beast of a guy with messy black hair. He wasn't the ringleader of Bill's old crime buddies, but he was near the top of the ranks. Bill couldn't remember his name — all he recalled was the way this guy killed like no other.

Not that it scared Bill. He couldn't die. Well, he _could_ , but he'd always come back, just maybe not here. _Thanks for the curse._ Bill rolled his eyes. "Probably." He shrugged. "Low blow, guys. Kidnapping my brother."

Bill was surprised that they didn't fear him. They knew he was extremely strong and skilled in fighting, yet they still chose to mess with him. They had balls; he'd give them that.

Will gazed at him, eyes filled with tears, clearly scared for his life, but also Bill's. There were plenty of guns pointed at their vitals, the small group of men not letting their guard down.

"What can I say? Desperate times call for desperate measures." The murderer kept all traces of mirth from his voice. He pointed at a spot on the concrete with his shoe. "Drop the cash and you walk out alive."

Bill slowly placed the bag down, knowing full well there was no cash inside. It was full of bricks, but with some concentration and a wiggle of his fingers, the bricks looked like large stacks of green. It would buy him enough time. He only needed a few seconds.

Bill put his hands up, and one of the men inspected the bag and nodded. Will's ropes were cut, and at that moment, Bill grabbed his brother's wrist, yanking him behind him.

"There's your cash. I have my brother. Bye." Bill pulled his gun out, keeping Will behind him as he stepped backward, about to make a break for the car.

The tension in the room was high.

"Oh. Did I say triple? Make it quadruple for the travel fee," the man said, and Will shrunk completely against his brother's back. "Or else the kid dies here."

That threat didn't seem to bother Bill, not while his brother was close enough to him for him to save him. The blond simply grinned. "Sorry. Later, losers!" The illusion broke and the bricks were revealed.

Bill raced out the door before they could close it. Gunshots followed after them, but Bill spun around, holding his gun steady and firing at two men. His arms hurt from the recoil, but he'd hit them in the torso, so they both fell.

Dipper quickly got the car started in Bill's absence, making sure Will got in the backseat safely and buckled up, of all things. "Bill! Hurry up!" he yelled.

Bill took that as his chance to slide into the car, putting his gun down.

Dipper hit the gas. They sped off.

Only then did the blond feel an extremely hot pain in his foot, seeing blood spread on the floor of the car. Bill had been hit and he hadn't noticed in the rush of battle. "Fuck!" Bill cried out in pain, clenching his jaw and hissing. He'd be fine, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Dipper couldn't turn to look. "Are you alright? Do I need to go to the hospital?"

"No. No hospital, I'll heal." Bill shook his head, wincing with the effort. "Will, hand me…"

His brother knew exactly what he wanted. Will handed him a small kit Bill kept in the back. Alcohol, a towel, bandages, needle and thread, and tweezers.

Bill made quick work of cleaning the wound, took the bullet out, and wrapped it tightly to stop the bleeding. He'd already used too much energy to heal it faster, so the mortal way it was.

Will peered over from the backseat, having been able to calm down slightly since they started driving. "Th-this is all my fault, isn't it…?"

Bill shook his head. "No, Will, not your fault." Bill turned to look at his brother, starting to feel cold and faint from the wound. "It's mine. They were mad at me. I should have made sure they died years ago."

Dipper slowed as they neared the main highways, moving out of Portland. He had no idea how they were going to get away in time, only that Bill's car _did not_ have a teleportation button. "What do you mean _died_?" Had Bill killed people before? What was the extent of his time with shady men?

"Nothing, kid. Just keep driving," Bill muttered. He was close to his limit; he could feel it. He leaned his head against the back of the seat and his world began to spin.

Dipper steeled himself, holding in the rest of his questions. It was too late to back out of being involved, and Bill wasn't in a state to answer. His gut told him that he had been honest, though. Dipper had to trust that.

Bill had been telling the truth. At least for now, he wasn't lying. "Pine Tree, drive back to Gravity Falls. They shouldn't follow us…"

"Okay."

For the rest of the ride, Dipper was silent, driving carefully, while Will muttered to himself and whipped his head around in case they were being followed.

The blond passed out. Between his energy usage and blood loss, he needed to rest. Bill was out cold for the rest of the two-hour trip back to Gravity Falls.


End file.
